Un sueño, una vida
by bunnyoruga
Summary: Desperte un día, y era otro el que ocupaba tu lugar.... La vida perfecta escondia un corazon destrozado mas que viviendo, sobreviviendo!


**Muchas veces te dije, que antes de hacerlo había que pensarlo muy bien**

**que a esta unión de nosotros le hacia falta carne y deseo también**

**que no bastaba que me entendieras y que murieras por mi**

**que no bastaba que en mis fracasos yo me refugiara en ti.**

**Y ahora ves lo que paso al fin nació al pasar de los años**

**el tremendo cansancio que provoco ya en ti.**

**Y aunque es penoso lo tienes que decir.**

Suena el despertador anunciando que otro día comienza. Intentó salir de la cama sin despertarlo, me doy un rápido baño y me pongo lo primero que saco en el closet, no cabe duda que algunas cosas nunca cambian; salgo de la habitación que compartimos desde hace años y comienzo a bajar las escaleras. Al hacerlo, después de varios años observó verdaderamente mi casa, ese "hogar" que hemos construido a lo largo de estos años. Para muchos sería un sueño hecho realidad, una bella casa muy cerca de la playa con un intento de jardín al frente, cortinas azules en todas las ventanas, fotos familiares en las paredes y juguetes regados por el piso. Si yo escuchara a alguien relatarlo también creería que es fabuloso, una familia, un hogar acogedor… Porque extraña razón aquello no me llenaba, porque demonios no podía sonreír al decirlo, porque me sentía tan vacía.

Llegué a la cocina, y comencé a preparar el desayuno para todos. No haría nada extraordinario hoy, sólo fruta, jugo, leche y hot cakes. Cuando todo estuvo listo, como si los hubiera llamado mis dos hijos bajaron corriendo las escaleras y me abrazaron para darme los buenos días y minutos mas tarde Jake cruzaba la puerta completando el cuadro. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo sólo le sonreí. Era la monotonía de esta, la vida que sin pedir mi opinión, mi ángel personal había decidido para mi.

Hace ya ni siquiera se cuantos años Edward, aquel ser maravilloso que me enseño el verdadero significado de la palabra amar me había abandonado, yo no era suficiente para un ser mitológico que tenia una eternidad para encontrar alguien que estuviera a su altura, y yo, ahora tenía que conformarme con su recuerdo.

-Mami mami!!!! Quiero mas miel!!

El reclamo de mi pequeña hija Lizzie me saco de mis recuerdos, le acerque la miel a la mesa.

-Tu quieres algo mas Tony?

-NO mami… yo estoy perfecto así, gracias!

Tan lindo y educado, mi pequeño hijo me recordaba tanto a aquel que perdí, con modales extraordinarios, un justo por la lectura y la música que sin lugar a dudas no había heredado de su padre. MI pequeña Lizzie, jugando siempre a ser la princesa, el centro de atención, graciosa y angelical, y a su corta edad un inexplicable gusto por la moda que no podía menos que recordarme a la encantadora hermana de mi mas grande recuerdo….

-Yo no quiero nada tampoco amor, gracias por preguntar –dijo mi marido.

-Lo siento Jake, pero creo que tu puedes atenderte sólo mis pequeños no.

Cada día era más difícil seguir estar farsa, cada día me pesaba mas. Jake con sus continuas caricias y atenciones, detalles que demostraban lo mucho que me amaba y a mi que me era cada día mas complicado recibirlas y que decir de devolverlas. Por mas que quisiera Jacob siempre sería y solo sería mi mejor amigo, aquel que podía leerme sin palabras aunque al mismo tiempo fingiera que no lo hacia. Nuestra vida era ya un circulo vicioso, un lugar donde yo no era feliz pero fingía serlo y donde Jake sabía que yo no lo amaba, que yo no era feliz, pero jugaba a que lo éramos, y al parecer el no necesitaba mas…. Yo si. El dolor me carcomía. Algunos días, (los mas sencillos) ya ni siquiera sentía, era un mueble mas, como una cortina o un jarrón lleno de flores marchitas. Los peores, aun lloraba lagrimas por su partida, aun recordaba las miles de promesas rotas al par de mi única esperanza de ser feliz.

Yo seguiría aquí, en mi purgatorio personal, donde estaba limpiando mi alma del pecado de enamorarme del ser mas perfecto, ahora en verdad creo que era alguien tan mágico y perfecto, que la vida me castigo con esto por el simple hecho de intentar desafiar al destino jugando a que Edward Cullen también me amaba. Asi sería hasta que Jake me exigiera recuperar su libertad. Hasta que se diera cuenta de que esto no era justo para nadie y mucho menos para él que daba la vida en cada segundo por hacerme feliz, y yo daba un pobre intento por hacer lo mismo, en el fondo, mi buena amigo Jacob no tenía la culpa de haber elegido por esposa un muerto en vida y haber dado cada segundo de su existencia por hacerla feliz.

**Por mi parte esperaba que un día el tiempo se hiciera cargo del fin**

**si así no hubiera sido yo habría seguido jugando a hacerte feliz,**

**y aunque el llanto es amargo, piensa en los años que tienes para vivir,**

**que mi dolor no es menos y lo peor es que ya no puedo sentir**

Una noche, los niños se quedaron en casa de Sam y Emily, que los querían como hijos propios. Jake y yo nos quedamos solos en casa después de mucho tiempo, lejos de lo único que aun nos mantenía unidos como pareja: Nuestros hijos. Nos sentamos frente a la chimenea, y yo tome el clásico cumbres borrascosas y me sumergí en mi mundo.

-Bella… esto no puede seguir asi.

-De acuerdo Jake, quieres que ya prepare la cena?

-Bells…. No me refiero a eso

-Y entonces, podrías explicarte.

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que lo he intentado, el primer año logre que no murieras de tristeza por la lejanía del maldito chupasa… de Edward; después cuando logre verte sonreír otra vez creí que sería capaz de hacer que lo olvidaras, y bueno cuando accediste ser mi novia, y después nos casamos….

Que equivocado estaba, y que injusta había sido yo al prestarme al juego de Jake. Creo que en algún momento, yo misma quise creer que Jacob me haría olvidar a mi sol personal y que lograría amarlo y se feliz. Lo que el no sabe realmente es que no fue mejoría lo que el veía en mi, sino resignación a vivir en el limbo, y bueno si al final del día debía casarme con alguien, que mejor que fuera con Jake, que por lo menos me inspiraba un profundo cariño…

-Por el bien de nuestra amistad Bells… Y mira que jamás creí decirlo… Creo que lo mejor será separarnos. Ya no soporto tu tristeza por las noches mientras los niños no te ven. Tu indiferencia si estamos solos, y el sacrificio que es para ti cuando yo te pido… te ruego que hagamos el amor.

-Jake, no lo digas asi; yo puedo intentar…

-NO Bells, no puedes, no debes. Mañana hablaremos con los niños. A ustedes no les faltara nada y… todos estaremos bien. Tal vez tu aun puedes buscar a tu chupasa… a Los Cullen, ellos no envejecen y bueno…Nunca creí aconsejarte esto pero lo que sea para que seas feliz, para que ames la vida como antes

-Eso no sucederá Jake, él no me quiere en su vida… aunque con el se haya llevado toda la mia…

**Y ahora a tratar de conquistar con vano afán**

**este tiempo perdido que nos deja vencidos,**

**sin poder conocer eso que llaman amor para vivir… Para vivir…**

**ª!"·$%&/()=?¿?=)(/&%$·"!ª!"·$%&/()=?=)(/&%$·"!ª!"·$%&/()=???????=)(/&%$**

-Buenos días hermosa, no dormiste muy bien verdad?

Ahora, mi imaginación me jugaba una broma, era esa dulce voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba la que me daba los buenos días?

-Edward…. Estas aquí?

-Y en que otro sitio podría estar si tu te encuentras aquí? Pero no me cambies el tema, en que soñabas?

Me detuve un segundo a comprobar que estaba en mi vieja habitación en casa de Charly, y en mi mano aun estaba el bello anillo de compromiso que Edward habia colocado semanas atrás. Todo esto había sido un sueño y el universo estaba en el orden correcto.

-Bella, me lo vas a decir?

-la verdad… soñe con Jacob y…

-Bella, si no estas segura de todo esto, siempre podemos –hizo una pausa y bajo la cabeza- cancelar la boda, yo no quiero que si aun tienes dudas de lo que quieres para vivir el resto de tus días hagas…

Lo interrumpi de golpe.

-Edward Cullen, quiero que me escuches muy bien, no voy a negarte que Jake es mi amigo, y que me duele su decisión de alejarse. Pero esta mañana mas que nunca en mi vida estoy segura de que si es verdad que mi vida sin Jacob Black mi mejor amigo sera dolorosa, una vida sin tu presencia dejará de llamarse vida. Nunca, nunca intentes dejarme de acuerdo?

-Tu deseo es una orden futura señora Cullen.

Ya no existía ninguna duda, quería estar al lado de Edward para siempre.

FIN

Canción: Para vivir. Tania Libertad.


End file.
